


MaeIso Five Words Mini Fic Collection

by AshMagnet



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cute, How Do I Tag, Isogai is done with life at this point, Likely More tags added in the Future, M/M, MaeIso, Maehara You Madlad, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMagnet/pseuds/AshMagnet
Summary: I had the idea to randomly generate 5 words and make 5 little one shots based on the words I got, here they are!:HappenReflectionFranchiseWingInterference
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Kudos: 21





	1. Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Radio: On  
> Hello lovelys! Yes I’m back with more MaeIso, what can I say? I’m down with this ship XD  
> So anyway here is the first chapter to my Five Word Fic Collection! ( is that the correct name idk if anyone has ever done this before? Lol )  
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Isogai would have never expected this to happen to him, he was so surprised he nearly screamed out loud, but no words came from his mouth, because they couldn’t, after all.... Maehara pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him, the glowing caramel rays of sun shimmering through the window next to them shone onto Maehara, making him look like he was glowing in the dim sunset. “M-Maehara....” was all Isogai could say before he found himself drawn toward him he smiled into the gentle kiss, he felt dizzy and his legs were like jelly, he felt like his heart was pumping honey through his body instead of blood, this warmth felt surreal and he never wanted to leave... Isogai shot up, almost screaming out loud, finding himself in his moonlit room, his legs were tangled in the bedsheets, he looked around, and saw his clock, 2:16 am.... “I-it... it was just a dream.....” Isogai couldn’t find himself able to fall back asleep, he lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the dream he just had, he flushed crimson and buried his head into his pillow, did he..... love Maehara? ensue Isogai screaming into his pillow for the next 5 hours-


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maehara thinks about his looks for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Radio:On  
> Hello again! How are you all ^^  
> Yes another chapter in the same day, what can I say? I’m a sucker for MaeIso and want to write so much more for them 😳🥺💕  
> Anyway, here we go!

Maehara looked in the mirror at himself, unsure, he was going on a date with his best friend! He didn’t know if this was too much or if it didn’t look nice and stuff, the insecure thoughts raced through his head, this was unlike him.  
His reflection smiled sympathetically back at him, igniting his soul.

He adjusted his tie and stood up straight, nodding, he walked downstairs, waving goodbye to his parents and slipping out the door, a bouquet of sunflowers in his arms.

“Yuuma!~” he called as he walked confidently toward his best friend, a flirty smirk on his face, his eyes shining an intense, glowing amber.  
“Hey Hiroto..” Isogai smiled, then looked at his date, a vibrant blush suddenly bloomed across his face like the sun rising at dawn and he buried his face in his hands.

“Yuuma! A-are you ok?” Maehara walked closer, suddenly scared he had done something wrong.  
“I-it’s fine! Totallynotjustdyingontheinsidebecauseyoulookstunningtonightnopenotatall!”  
Isogai blurted out, flustered. Maehara widened his eyes and a bright grin formed on his face  
“Aw, so you think I’m handsome~ But that pales in comparison to you~” he flirted (correction: tried to flirt) “you’re so beautiful Yuuma~”  
“Ohmyword shut up!” Isogai put a hand over Maehara’s mouth, laughing even if he was a blushing mess.  
“C’mon honeybuns, lets go get some dinner~”  
“Hiroto! Stop flirting with me! It’s embarrassing!”  
“Aw But Yuuma~” *(insert sad puppy image here)*  
“Fine, I can never stay mad at you...”  
“Yay! I love you so much sweetie~”  
“...”  
They both giggled lightly as they entered the restaurant together, hands intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoosh that was a bit cheesy, Maehara you are such a darn playboy lmao  
> Hope you enjoyed reading! See you in the next chapter! <3 love you all!  
> Radio:Off

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh damn that was so fun to write! Ik it’s short but aye, the next one is hopefully a little longer :0  
> Love you all so much! Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes/typos!  
> Radio: Off


End file.
